PSMD:: Storm and Velcro's Adventure
by WafflezLuxray
Summary: Storm and Velcro, a Lucario and Charizard who were teammates ever since they were a Charmander and Riolu. However, when they have a little adventure in the mountains and in the Grand Ball, Velcro is getting ready, to finally tell, that he had feelings for the Lucario. BORING DISCLAIMER:: This takes place after Pokèmon Super Mystery Dungeon! Cover art by me.
1. Chapter 1

A shivering storm overfilled a mountain, where a Charizard was sticking it's head out of hole in the wall. "Velcro, you want to become a frozen snack?!" A voice shouted from behind. "Sorry Storm, I wanted to see what's behind the coat of snow." the Charizard said with a chuckle. As soon as the voice stepped out the shadows, it looked like a canine Pokemon, and it was indeed a female Lucario.

The Lucario had the average colors and markings, but slightly taller than the average Lucario. She had a slim, but almost muscular build, with a more feminine look. When the Charizard drew his head in, he had the look of an average Charizard, just with a slightly larger wingspan. When he gave his scarf a shake, it revealed an a L-shaped scar on his neck, the one he received when he was a Charmander.

After clearing the snow off the scarf, Storm came to sate, "The sooner we finish this job, the sooner we can prevent ourselves from getting ourselves frostbite." "You're lucky to have fur" Velcro responded. "You're lucky you have the fire-type" Storm replied. The Charizard knew that Storm hated the cold, but she took on this mission to stop some frauds. As soon as they reached the stairs, Velcro came to ask, "So, what was the mission again?" He questioned the Lucario. Storm let out a sigh of annoyance, until she finally scrounged her bag for the request.

The bag's pocket was piled with items, as well as mission requests that they will take in the future. As the Charizard eagerly waited, he grunted, "Anything yet?" Ignoring the Charizard's question, she finally grabbed a specific request and handed it to the dragon. According to the request, they have to catch a Glaceon and a Rhyperior that was selling illegal snacks. As soon as the police pinned them down, they ran off to this particular mountains along with the money they made.

"I heard if we complete this, we get tons of Poké." Storm stated as she took the request from his hand. The Charizard could tell the determination in her eyes, the determination to rid the world from hooligans like these. "Alrighty then, let's go!." As soon as they reached the other floor, they found themselves surrounded by three enraged Glalie. As soon as Velcro was charging up his flames, he asked Storm, "Ready?" The Lucario let out a positive nod, as she charged up her Focus Blast. "1-2-3!" The Charizard shouted.

After the battle, all the Glalie were on the floor, passed out. "That was easier than I thought!" Velcro grunted. "Be careful, the boss may carry a move worth fainting." Storm responded. Ignoring the Lucario's response, they went through some battles, then finally reached the stairs.

Two bodies erupted from the ground, and the two concluded that the almost reached the summit. They were outside of the ice caves, in a snowy, rocky field with a blizzard covering the sky.

"According to my sources, it must be night already.." Velcro muttered. "Over here!" a voice shouted. Velcro turned his body, to see Storm pointing at a mini ice cave. As soon as they got in, it looked like a tiny cave the size of an igloo. Meanwhile, Storm was blocking the entrance of the cave with pieces of ice.

Velcro laid on the freezing floor, being unaffected due to being fire-type. "Good thing we came prepared!" Storm exclaimed. She tossed a soft, velvet blanket at Velcro, with the dragon immediately snuggling in it. Then, the Lucario grabbed another blanket, the same color, except it was her's. "Wanna stay here for the night?" Storm questioned. By time she asked, the Charizard was already snoozing. "Haha, I'll take that as a yes." Storm giggled. The Lucario wrapped her herself around the blanket like a tortilla, then laid on the opposite side of the cave and was finally lulled to sleep.

Velcro finally woke up, with a snoozing Lucario across him. He bounded to the entrance, then he took on of the pieces of ice. Still night. Velcro then carefully placed the ice back, then bounded back to his sleeping spot. As soon as he looked around the cave, he found Storm shaking like she was gonna freeze to death under all that warmth. Velcro knew how Storm was gonna react when she found a snoring male beside her, but he had no choice, he didn't want his teammate to freeze.

The Charizard grabbed the cold dog, along with her blanket, then wrapped both his wing and his half his blanket around Storm. To be honest, he liked his teammate's warm body around him, lulling him to sleep. "Now it's not the time!" Velcro exclaimed in his mind. However, he cannot fall asleep until Storm stopped shivering. A few moments later, the shivering concluded, and the Velcro was finally able to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Apoligies if the last paragraphs aren't spaced. keeps acting wonky.

Storm finally awoke from her slumber. She felt so warm… she loved it. But wait, how did she feel such warmth when there is Charizard sleeping beside her?! Storm immediately jerked the dragon back, breathing heavily. "Oww…" Velcro grunted.

As soon as he saw the flustered Lucario, he gulped. "What were you doing!?' Storm snarled. The dragon looked at the the Lucario, trying to come up with a reason. "I spent half the night trying to prevent you from frostbite, dummy!" Velcro growled.

After hearing his statement, Storm's muzzle turned as red as a tomato, then gently stated under her scarf, "I-I really appreciate it..". The Charizard grabbed the bag and tossed it at Storm. While packing up the rest of their items, Velcro stated, "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get our reward." Oh, now you are using my words against me? Storm snarled. "Hah! Just kidding! I wouldn't turn down a mission like this!" Velcro responded.

The Lucario let out a sigh of annoyance, then started to chisel out the ice blocks that we used to protect the cave. As soon as Storm stuck out her muzzle to check out the view, the Charizard reluctantly burst through the wall of ice, flying in the sky. "Come on, Storm! I can see the stairs!" Velcro roared.

Storm let out another sigh of annoyance, then proceeded to follow the dragon. After climbing the stairs, the Lucario whispered, "This has to be the boss room…".

Velcro's senses sharpened as he tried finding the Rhyperior. "Well, Well, Well.." A deep voice mumbled. Storm and Velcro immediately turned their heads, to see a Rhyperior with a Glaceon perched on his shoulder. "We are here to stop your pathetic poisoning of young Pokemon!" Velcro growled. Instead of responding, the Rhyperior ordered the Glaceon to attack the team. The glaceon jumped off his shoulder to prepare an Ice Fang directly at Velcro. Velcro let out a chuckle of amusement, then let out a Flamethrower at the Glaceon. The Glaceon then fell on the icy floor, knocked out cold, literally. "I knew you were weak!" The rocky beast roared. The Rhyperior then kicked the Glaceon across the floor, still . The large beast raised his arms, then shot rocks that were hurling straight at Velcro. "Watch Out!" Storm warned. It was too late, the rocks struck directly at Velcro's chest and before she knew it, he fell on the icy terrain. Storm's passive stated turned into anger. Her ears folded back, her white teeth bared, and blue aura surrounded her. "You… disgust me…" she hissed. "Weak or strong, all of us care about of comrades.." She growled with fury. "Ha..ha.. clichés.." The Rhyperior chuckled. Storm's fist turned into a might red, she was charging up Power-Up Punch! "This "cliché" has been poured into our hearts ever since, and it's something you never understand!" She roared unleashing her punch on the criminal. The Rhyperior let out a roar of pain and stumbled on the ground. As she took deep breaths, the Lucario's aura started to fade. Turning her head, she could see her fallen teammate on the ground. "Oh no, Velcro…" Storm whispered.


End file.
